the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Clan Reverie
The Beginning When dragon kind was still young, newly created in the image of the gods, the Tundras were spreading across the Southern Icefields and carving out territories for their clan. These peaceful dragons were very interested in the world around them. While the Icewarden secluded himself in the Fortress of Ends, his children spread across the territory and began cataloging everything they found. It was a good time. Few dragons had reason to travel south to the inhospitable ice territory that was perfect for the thick-coated Tundras. Even the beasts kept to themselves. But the land was not without it's danger. Though the fully grown dragons could survive the cold, eggs sometimes froze. Occasionally the ice would crack, sending whole lairs plunging into the sea. And sometime small floes of ice would separate, carrying dragons off into the unknown. A group of young dragons were playing at the edge of an ice field. They took great pleasure in inching to the edge, hearing the cracking noise as their weight weakened the ice. But some deep sea predator was disturbed by the movement at the edge of his territory. When he came to investigate he cracked the thin ice and the young tundras were swept into a swift current and carried off. They were too young to fly back to the mainland, and too far to swim. They could only huddle together in despair as they were swept out to sea. Fortunately for the dragons, the current swept them towards the Starfall Isles. In only a matter of hours, their chunk of ice washed up on a shore of pink crystal. Entranced the dragons explored a ways. They found the land to be hospitable and pleasing. They didn't see that they had much choice but to settle there, at least until someone came to find them. Or until they were strong enough to fly the long distance home. They were there quite some some time, long enough for a few nests to be hatched. When one of their clan members finally found them, they had a hard choice to make. They missed their homeland, their families. But they had built something here. In the end, they original Ice dragons decided to return home, as did most of their children. But one Tundra, a precocious male from the first clutch decided to stay. Impulse had already seen that he wasn't like the rest of his family. He was more emotional and curious in a way that they weren't. He bade his family farewell and set out to make his own place. The Founding Impulse wondered for several month across the Isles. He met many clans in his travels. They were all hospitable, and many offered him a home with them. But nowhere felt right. He learned many ways of thinking, and many ways of leading a clan. He began to think that he could found his own clan. But one thing held him back. Everywhere he went, he met dragons who were monogamous. But Impulse thought this short sighted. A clan's gene pool would stagnate and grow weak with such consistency. But if dragons took many partners, his clan would grow large and strong. When he mentioned his idea to others, they found it... distasteful. Soon, Impulse began to despair of ever finding a partner with whom he could found his clan. And then he met Frigga. She was a Tundra, like him. She'd been raised in an all Fae clan who had found her egg. With a little love, the egg hatched and the Faes took care of her like she were one of their own. But more and more she felt like she didn't fit in. Impulse was the first Tundra she met and she was instantly infatuated with him. He wowed her with his talk of founding a new clan, one that would grow big and strong and diverse. Having been part of a small, uniform clan, the idea drew her in. And while she had always dreamed of finding one true soul mate, she didn't think she could pass up the opportunity that Impulse offered. And though she knew she would not be his only mate, she did hope that she might be his only love. The two soon found a suitable cave in the Crystalspine Reaches to start their newfound clan. To Impulse's dismay, their first clutch had only one egg. But the clan soon attracted more members, young dragons looking to make a name for themselves. It didn't take long for Impulse to christen his burgeoning clan. He gave it the name Reverie, because it had started as an impractical dream but had grown to a reality. He wanted to create a place where other dragons could follow their own dreams. Lair The small, crystaline cave was large enough for two Tundras and their baby son, but in the first few weeks a Mirror, two Guardians, and several Fae were added, as well as a couple more clutches hatched. The small cave was quickly expanded. The original cave was expanded and made into a common area. Several tunnels branch off and lead to private living quarters, store rooms, and the nesting area. Barnabas led the effort to construct a separate area for Faes. They built their nests on the rock just above the entrance to the main lair. The lair is located in the eastern part of the reaches overlooking the Starwood Strand. Only a few miles further east is the boarder of the Wandering Contagion. Impulse must keep a sharp eye in that direction. There is constant threat of boarder skirmished between Clan Reverie and the Plague dragons. Because of this, Impulse has a vested interest in attracting strong dragons to act as boarder guards. Category:Arcane Category:Venerable Lair